ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Expendables Univers
THE EXPENDABLES UNIVERSE The Expendables Series (the expendables, the expendabelles, tv series expendables, horror expendables, horror expendabelles, origin expendables) RED 1,2 Tarantino universe (inglourious basterds, true romance, natural born killers, reservoir dogs and game, pulp fiction, my best friend´s birthday, vega brothers, julas winnfield´s retirement, the rise of marcellus wallace) Tarantino and Rodriguez universe (django unchained, the hateful eight, from dusk till dawn series and game, grindhouse (death proof, planet terror), kill bill 1,2,3,4, curdied, machete series, el mariachi series, spy kids series) SHAFT Series Elmore Leonard (life of crime, jackie brown, out of sight, tv series karen sisco, tv series jusitified) Tarantino and Rodriguez flim (roadracers, four rooms, e.r. motherhood, the faculty, c.s.i.: grave danger, sin city 1,2, the adventures of sharkboy and lavagirl, shorts) Spin Off Universe (a million ways to die in the west, back to the future series, 3:10 to yuma, romy and michele 1,2, donald trump´s the art of the deal: the movie, fresh, get shorty, the great white hypel, be cool, black dynamite, nude nuns with big guns, i spit on your grave 1,2, sucker punch, rubber, poolboy: drowning out the fury, the last house on the left, raze, bitch slap, turbo kid Curve Mr and Ms Smith The A-Team Taken Fast and Furious series Call of the Dead Mob of the Dead Transformers remake series (and 3 (but is a remake), 4) tv series and flim 24 Mission Impossivle flim series Tom Hardy´s the punisher (fan mide movie) The Marine series Die Hard series Condemned 2 12 Round 3 Charlie´s Angels (origin, 2000, remake 2011,reboot (fan mide tv series)) The Mummy series Red Down (remake) Rec 1,2,4 (spin off 3) Shoot ´´em``up Quarantine 1,3 (and also spin off 2) Sharknaddo series Terminator Genisys Interrogation The Walking Dead Universe tv series The Walking Dead, Fear of The Walking Dead, (spin off) Z Nation, Comics (some charthers), Games, Novels, Books Resident Evil series Underworld series tv series Supernational tv series Breaking Bad The Hanger Games series The Maze Runner series Divergent series 007 vs Bourne 007 series (remake) The Bourne series Grindhouse 2 You´re Next Kristy The Last Survivors BloodRayn BloodRayn 2,3 Grindhouse 3 (spin off) tv series Painkiler Jane The Losers Bounty Killer Mercenaries The Wolf Series (my fan mide flim series) The Last Solder Standing 1,2 The Wolf series Shark 3d flim crossover Shark Night 3d 1,2 Bait 3d Malibu shark attack Games Quanturm Break Until Dawn Spy Hunter Alan Wake Tv series (Games) tv series Uncharted (fan mide story) (not the game, sorry) tv series The Last Of Us (also fan mide story) (not the game also, sorry) Crossover The Descent part 1,2,3 The hills his eyes 1,2,3 The Blue Death Sea Water (a fan movie) Syfy ''' Mutant chronicles Zonazero '''SOON THEY ALL CROSSOVER Remake tv series From Dusk Till Dawn Reservoir Dogs THEN ONE DAY THE EXPENDABLES UNIVERSE AND THE FIVE NIGHT AT FREDDY UNIVERSE THEY CROSSOVER The FIve Night At Freddy Universe Five Night At Freddy series (fan games and youtube fan games) Silent House (2010 and 2011) House Of The End Of The Street Slenderman The Den Unfirended Outlast Mabye The Evil Dead films series and tv series(origins and remake)